Love is in the Air
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: A birthday treat from me to my fellow writers and reviewers. You can skip the story but do read the A/n ! [(ONESHOT)COMPLETED]


**A/n: Heya my readers and reviewers and Friends!**

**It looks like that it was just yesterday when I started reading FanFiction and then writing too. In December 2013 , I started reading and on 23****rd**** March,2014, I published my first story. Didn't know that I will get so much appreciation from all the lovely people here. I also got so many sweet friends here on FF. I'm so thankful to God for making me meet such lovely people here. **

**Here comes a treat from me for all of you. It includes all the couples from CID and some new couples which I created. Thank you for liking and loving my writing and appreciating it. **

**THAAANKKK YOUUU ! **

**Chaliye let's start with your treat. Enjoyy ! **

_**CID Bureau…..Morning 9 am. **_

CID bureau was much more relaxed becoz of absence of ACP Sir. DaReya and Abhijeet were the first to enter the bureau. They were followed by Rajat-Purvi.

Rajat/Purvi- Good Morning Sir !

Duo/Shreya- Good Morning !

Daya- Arey aaj tum dono jaldi kaise?

Purvi- Inki wajah se ! (pointing to Rajat)

Rajat(glared)- Meri wajah se ?

Purvi- Haan aapke dost ki wajah se. Aap hi ko jaana tha na usey drop karne.

Rajat- Arey yaar purvi…dost hai wo mera.

Purvi(pouted)- Haan haan biwi ko chhod kar dosti nibhaiye aap.

With this she moved to her desk. Duo and Shreya were smiling. Shreya too moved to her while Rajat just smiled at her.

After a while , Vivek and Freddy entered the bureau arguing as usual followed by Tasha and Kajal. Following them were Kavin , Dushyant , Ishita and Komal . The last one to enter were Nikhil and Sachin. Soon , all were chatting and enjoying the time as ACP sir was not there.

Meanwhile...Daya looked around and found 2 persons missing. He looked over to Nikhil…

Daya- Nikhil…ye vineet nahi aaya abhi tak? Kuch kaha usne tumhe ?

Nikhil- Nahi sir …..mujhe toh nahi pata. Shayad Komal ko pata ho.

Komal- Nahi Sir….mujhe bhi nahi pata. Ho sakta hai Roo aur Vineet saath mein aa rahe ho.

Daya(thinking)- Haan ho sakta hai…..phir bhi ek baar call karke dekh lo.

Komal- Okay Sir….main karti hu.

Nikhil- Komal….tum Ruhana ko call karo main Vineet ko karta hu.

Komal- Okay…

At the same time….their attention was attracted by two people who were arguing over something.

Ruhana(irritated)- Kya hai Vinu…tum aur tumhare ghatiya ideas ! Aur koi idea nahi hai tere paas ?

Vineet- Arey yaar….aur kya idea du….tumhe ek bhi idea pasand nahi aa raha hai.

Ruhana(looked at him)- Kya pasand aayega haan? Party theme …wo bhi zombie….huhh! Kuch acha idea nahi soch sakte tum !

Vineet- Okay thik hai….main kuch nahi pucha toh mere dimag mein wahi aaya toh bola.

Ruhana- Shut up…tum khud kisi Zombie se kam ho kya…huhh! (she hit him on his arm)

Vineet- Arey Roo…suno toh…..hum kuch aur sochte hain na !

Ruhana(angrily)- Tum na apne ideas apne paas rakho. Ab main hi kuch sochti hu.

With this she entered the bureau and saw all looking at them . Vineet , too followed her.

Daya- Ye kya ho raha hai ? Kyun lad rahe ho tum dono?

Ruhana- Kuch nahi sir…..(she said in an irritated tone)

Daya- Ruhana …kya hua ? Kyun bechare Vineet pe baras rahi ho?

Ruhana- Aapka laadla bechara nahi hai Sirr….dimag nahi chalta iska….pata nahi ye yahan kya kar raha hai?

Vineet- Ruhana Madam ….mere ideas ache hi hote hai…ab tumhe nahi pasand toh main kya karu.

Ruhana- Rehne do Vineet…tum apne ideas se meri party kharab mat karna…..bade aaye Zombie theme dene wale.

Freddy- Zombieee….ye kya hota hai?

Vivek- Freddy Sir…..Zombieee….yani…yaani Aatma…!

Freddy(scared)-Aaa….aaa….aatmaaa…..! Kahan….kahan hai aatma?

Vivek(suppressing his laughter)- Freddy Sir….wo aatma yahin hai.

Freddy(almost jumped)- Kyaa.? Aa…aa…aatma….yahan?

All were trying to control their laughter when Tasha interrupted…

Tasha- Ye kya hai vivek….jab dekho tab mazak. Tumhe pata hai na Freddy Sir ko darr lagta hai…kyun unhe satate ho….bahut buri aadat hai tumhari ye.

Vivek- Arey tasha….freddy sir bura nahi maanenge.

Tasha- Tum ye bachpana band karo Vivek…(to Freddy)- Freddy Sir….kuch nahi hai aatma vatma….ye vivek na aapko satane ke liye aisa bolta hai. Aur aap chupchap sun lete hain.

Freddy- Hmm….kya karu Tasha …ye hai hi itna pyaara.

Tasha(pouted)- Haan ye pyaara aur main?

Freddy(smiled)- Ye mujhe pyaara hai aur tum isey….hai na ?

He looked at them and Tasha turned pink while Vivek gave a shy smile. All others were enjoying this cute moment.

Abhijeet- Ye Zombie aur aatma kuch nahi hota. Waise ..ye theme kyun suggest ki gayi.?

Vineet- Sir..ruhana kal ek party rakhna chahti hai…usi ke liye.

Dushyant- By the way….party kis khushi mein hai?

Ruhana(smiled)- Sir….kal mera birthday hai. So usi ke liye plan kar rahi hu. Ab yahan toh aap sab hi hain….so aap log ke saath celebrate karna chahti hu.

Dushyant- Hmm…kuch socha?

Ruhana(looking at Vineet)- Abhi kahan….aapke dost ke ideas bahut bekaar hai.

Vineet- Arey Roo…..(but was cut by her)

Ruhana- Tum rehne do…..main hi kuch sochti hu.

Komal- Arey Rooo….kyun Vineet pe hyper ho rahi hai…?

Ruhana- Ohhoo…..tum bhi Ko….Tum bhi apne dost ki side logi. Tumhare dost ke paas na ab koi ideas nahi hai..

Komal- Relax yaar….chal kuch sochte hain.

But , a phone call interrupted them and there was new case. Everyone got busy with the case.

_**Later that day….Evening 7 pm. **_

After completing the formalities and files, all were taking their stuff. Girls were picking up their things when Kajal asked…

Kajal- Ruhana …kuch decide hua theme?

Ruhana(sadly)- Kahan Diii….abhi tak kuch bhi decide nahi hua.

Kajal- Hmm….tumhe kya theme rakhna hai?

Ruhana- Kuch hatke….kuch alag. Jisme aap sab log part le sake.

Kajal(thinking)- Hmm….waise I know tumhe kuch hatke karna pasand hai.

Ruhana(smiled)- Haan…..par samajh nahi aa raha kya karu.

Komal- Roo…..kyun na hum kuch purane style mein karein?

Ruhana- Purana style matlab?

Komal- Roo..tumhe old songs pasand hai na ?

Ruhana- Haan….kuch gaane toh sadabahaar hai yaar.

Komal- Exactly…toh kyun na hum usey old style rakhein as a theme.

Kajal(smiled)- Sound interesting Komal….Retro style?

Ruhana(smiled)- Haan Retro style…..Awesome idea Ko!

She smiled widely and hugged Komal. She hugged her back.

Komal- Happyy ?

Ruhana(smiled)- Koi shak?

Kajal- Mujhe toh nahi hai.

Komal(laughed)- Hehe…mujhe bhi nahi hai. Iski khushi chehre pe jhalak aayi.

Shreya- Kya shak Kajal?

Ruhana- Kuch nahi Shreya dii….acha chaliye na. Mujhe sabse kuch kehna hai.

Shreya- Par kya?

Ruhana(holds her hand)- Ohoo…Chalo na Shreya dii !

So they moved into the centre of the bureau where all were talking.

Shreya- Bolo Roo….kya bolna tha?

Ruhana- Waise yahan sab log hai na ?

Purvi- Haan baba….tum bolo na.

Meanwhile , 2 peple entered…..

Tarika- Lo hum bhi aa gaye.

Ruhana(smiled)- acha hua aap aa gayi Dii. Main yahi soch rahi thi ki aap aur Mishti kahan reh gaye.

Mishti- Tumne yaad kiya toh hum aa gaye.

Ruhana- Maine nahi….tumhe toh Kavin sir ne yaad kiya….Hai na Sir? (she looked at Kavin)

Kavin-Main….maine kuch nahi kaha. (a shy smile)

Dushyant- Haan bhai…..wo toh dikh raha hai….DrMishti ke bureau mein aate hi chehra khil gaya aapka.

Ruhana(giggled)- Exactly sir !

Mishti(smiled&amp;blushed)- Tum kya keh rahi thi?

Shreya- Haan….bolo tum.

Ruhana- Hmm..toh main ye kehna chahti hu ki kal mera birthday hai. Aur main ye birthday aap sabke sath celebrate karna chahti hu. Isliye kal ek party karna chahti hu…gettogether maan lijiye…apni is nayi family ke saath.

Daya(smiled and patted her head)- Hum zarur aayenge Ruhana.

Ruhana(smiled)- Thik hai….aur kal ka theme hai Retro theme….toh aap log purane fashion mein dress up bhi ho sakte ho ya phir purane songs chun sakte hain.

Tarika- Hmmm…nice theme Ruhana. Kal maza aane wala hai.

Ruhana(smirked)- Haan maza toh aayega hi….itne saare love birds jo hain yahan.

The ladies blushed when she said that.

Vineet- Haan ye toh hai ...CID mein bhi lovebirds hain. Btw…tere dimag mein kya pak raha hai?

Ruhanaa(evilly smiling)- Ye toh kal hi pata chalega.

Daya-Hmmm..lagta hai bach ke rehna padega kal.

Ruhana(smiled)- Nahi sir...aisa kuch nahi hai. Aapke saath koi mazak nahi hoga I promise.

Abhijeet- Acha aur hum?

Ruhana- Wo toh socha nahi sir ! (she smiled naughtily)

Abhijeet- Acha hai…bas Daya sir se koi mazak nahi baaki sabse mazak …haan?

Ruhana(smiled)- Arey sir kal dekh lijiyega na.

Abhijeet- This is not fair!

Ruhana- Pyar aur jung mein sab jayaz hai sir !

Nikhil- Haan…aur ruhana ko toh daya sir se zyada pyaaar hai…kyun Roo?

She just smiled shyly and Daya patted her head…

Daya- Arey ab ye sab chhodo aur ghar chalo…bhook lag rahi hai yaar.

Abhijeet- Haan….bhook ke mare jaan nikli ja rahi hai….Chalo Tarika.

Ruhana- Thik hai …toh main kal aap sabka intezar karungi.

All smiled and started leaving. She turned to Vineet….

Ruhana- Vineet ….chalo na. Aaj bahar kuch khate hain.

Vineet- Abhi ?

Ruhana- Haan...chalo na plz !

Vineet- Lekin yaar…..mujhe abhi kuch kaam hai. Kabhi aur challenge.

Ruhana(sadly)- Tum apna kaam baad mein kar lena. Abhi chalo na plz.

Vineet- Arey par yaar…kaam zaruri hai.

Ruhana(angrily)- Huhh….karte raho kaam. Tum na bahut bure ho….huhh ! Main ja rahi hu.

And she walked away. Vineet watched her going.

Someone tapped his shoulder with…..

Dushyant- Phir se naraz kar diya na usey?

Vineet- Haaan …wo naraz ho gayi (sadly)

Dushyant- Ohh…..toh jao manao usey…..kal uska birthday hai….pata nahi ab tujhe entry milegi ki nahi.

Vineet- Uffo Dushyant…..you know na I love her.

Dushyant- Toh go and tell her that you love her.

Vineet- Agar usne mana kar diya toh?

Dushyant-Vineet….kuch nahi hoga aisa. Just go and tell her.

Nikhil- Haan Dost…..bol de jaake. Kal uska birthday hai…perfect time to tell your feelings. Plz is baar bol dena. Isse behtar tohfa aur kuch nahi hoga uske liye.

Vineet looked at him in surprise. He squeezed his shoulder.

Nikhil- Haan bhai…she loves you. Ab tum bhi keh do.

Vineet(surprised)- Are you serious?

Nikhil(smiled)- Arey haan baba…..I am serious. Aur meri nahi toh tum Komal ki baat toh zarur maanoge. Usi se puch lo.

He just smiled and didn't say anything.

Dushyant- Ab kya soch rahe ho…..jao wo tumhara intezar kar rahi hogi. Na bhi kar rahi ho toh bhi tumhe usey manana hi hai.

Vineet(smiled)- Okay….chalo!

So the, three friends moved out of the bureau and found the three ladies waiting.

Komal- Nik…tum kahan the? Kab se wait kar rahi hu….Aaj hum late hain.

Nikhil- Tumhare dost ko kuch samjha raha tha…..jo kabhi usne mujhe samjhaya tha. (he pointed to Vineet)

Komal(smiled)- Okay okay….ab ghar chalo. Mom wait kar rahi hongi.

Nikhil(teasing)- Mera ya tumhara?

Komal(hit him on the arm)- Obviously….aajkal mujhse zyada tumhara wait hota hai ghar mein.

Ruhana(Naughtily)- Ohhh…..matlab ab Nik ne gharwalon pe jaadu chala diya…haan?

Vineet(put hs arm on her shoulder)- Arey jab NIk ne Komal pe jaadu chala diya…toh ghar wale kya cheez hain….kyun Nik?

They smiled while Ruhana turned to Vineet..

Ruhana- Tm na rehne do. Jao apna kaam karo. Main ja rahi hu ghar.

Vineet- Sorry na Roo….chalo chal ke kuch khate hai.

Ruhana(angry)- Rehne do …..mujhe nahi khana.

Dushyant(smiled)- Arey Roo…maan bhi jao. Btw….ye kavin kahan gaya?

Ruhana-Kavin sir chale gaye. Unhe kuch kaam tha.

Dushyant- Okay….acha ab hum bhi chalte hain . Aur Ruhana….gussa mat karo yaar.

Ruuhana- Hmm….main aapke dost se gussa hu….aapse nahi. Aur main kal wait karungi.

Ishita- Okayz….abhi chalte hai. (she said while sitting behind Dushyant on the bike. )

Vineet- Dushyant…tu kaise ja sakta hai mujhe aise chhod kar?

Dushyant- U can do it…tu toh CID ka sher hai.

With this , dushyant drove off while Ruhana moved to take a taxi. Vineet caught her hand….

Vineet_**\- Subhaan allaah, haay hasin cheharaa, haay**__**  
**__**Subhaan allaah, hasin cheharaa, ye mastaanaa adaaen**__**  
**__**Khudaa mahafuz rakhe, har balaa se har balaa se**_

_**Tumhen dekhaa, haay to dil bolaa, haay**__**  
**__**Tumhen dekhaa, to dil bolaa, tumako dun duaaen**__**  
**__**Khudaa mahafuz rakhe...har bala se ..har bala se…**_

She jerked his hand from his started moving again. _**  
**_

_**Vineet- Kare pooja zamaanaa jisaki vo tasvir ho tum**__**  
**__**(milaa karati hai jannat jisase vo taqadir ho tum)-2**__**  
**__**Qamar patali, haay nazar bijali, haay zulfen hain yaa ghataaen**__**  
**__**Khudaa mahafuz rakhe ...**_

_**Na jaane kisaki qismat men hai mukhada chaand saa ye **_( he sang lifted her face up)  
_**(na jaane kisake ghar chamakegaa tukada chaand kaa ye)-2**__**  
**__**Ijaazat ho, haay to phir ham bhi muqaddar aazamaaen**__**  
**__**Khudaa mahafuz rakhe...**__**har bala se…har bala se **_

She smiled a little looking at him.

Vineet- Ab maan jao. M sorry !

Ruhana- Maafi chahiye ? Lekin ek shart hai?

Vineet- Mujhe har shart manzoor hai lekin tumhara gussa nahi.

Ruhana(smiled)- Thik hai…..toh tum abhi mujhe icecream khilaoge aur kal ki taiyari mein meri madad bhi karoge….manzoor?

Vineet(smiled)- Manzoor ! Ab khush?

Ruhana(smiled)- Haan.

So , she sat with him and they headed to have ice-cream and then to Ruhana's home. That night, she requested him to stay at her home to which he agreed. He dropped her home and then went ti his home to take a few things and came back to her house. In the meantime, she prepared dinner and also a list of things they would need the next day. After completing dinner and chatting for a while , they moved to their rooms for sleeping. She was tired and so went asleep in a few minutes. While , he was reading a novel sitting in the guest room. After a while , he moved out of the room to take water and found her sleeping. Her serene face was a pleasant sight for him. He was now more determined to express his feelings for her. He glanced at her and then went to sleep.

_**Next Morning…**_

She woke up with the ring of her phone. It was her sister calling her to wish her followed by Vineet's wishes with bed tea and fresh flowers.

Vineet= Happy Birthday Princess !

Ruhana(surprised)- Tumhe yaad hai ab tak?

Vineet(smiled)- Ab princess ko princess hi kahenge na…isme yaad rakhne wali kya baat hai?

She just smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back patting her back.

Ruhana- Tumhe pata hai Vineet …aaj main bahut khush hu. Dii- Jiju ka call aaya aur tum saath ho. Thanks Vineet!

Vineet(smiled)- Maine tumko kya kaha roo….doston ko thanks nahi kehte.

Ruhana(smiled)- Jaanti hu par phir bhi aaj bolne do na.

He smiled and patted her cheek.

Vineet- Acha chalo …ab jaldi se chai pi lo. Phir mujhe nikalna hai

Ruhana- Kyun? Kuch kaam hai ? Koi case aaya?

Vineet(smiled)- Nahi meri maa….mujhe kuch kaam hai. Aur tujhe kuch mangvana hai toh bata do.

Ruhana- Hmm…check karna padega.

So , they had their tea and then they made their way to the kitchen. She checked the things and asked Vineet to bring some things. With that , he left and she got busy with her works. For a while , she was busy with her phone. The whole day , she was busy making preparations for the party tonight.

_**Evening 4 pm…**_

She was sitting with her head on the backrest of sofa when he came with two cups of coffee.

Vineet- Hey Roo…have coffee …you'll feel better.

When he didn't get any response , he moved towards her and gently shaked her. She woke up with the touch. She looked at him.

Vineet- Lo coffee piyo.

He handed over a cup to her. She took it and looked at the watch which showed 4:15 pm.

Ruhana- Oh God ! 4:15 ho gayi aur main so rahi hu.

Vineet- Arey yaar…thak gayi ho toh neend aa gayi. Khair coffee piyo.

Ruhana(smiled)- Tumne banayi espresso coffee?

Vineet(smiled)- Haan tumhe pasand hai na isliye.

Ruhana looked at him while taking a sip….

Ruhana- Waise Vineet….maanna toh padega …..coffee achi banate ho tum.

Vineet(raised his collar)- Afterall Vineet naam hai mera….Naam toh suna hi hoga ….kyun !

She hit him with the cushion…..

Ruhana- Tum nahi sudhroge na? Bas apni tareef karte raho!

Vineet- Ab tum nhi karti toh main toh kar lu apni tareef…!

She laughed and they enjoyed their coffee. He looked at the watch and it showed 4:35 pm.

Vineet- Main Cake lekar aata hu …tab tak tum taiyar ho jao.

Ruhana- Okay Boss !

Vineet smiled and left while she went to recheck everything and then went to get ready.

_**5:30 pm….**_

Vineet came back and rang the doorbell. She opened the door and found him. She asked him to come in while he was lost in her beauty. She was wearing a dark pinkish colored gown with a pearl necklace and earings. She realized his stare and called him louder. He came out of his trance and looked at her.

Ruhana- Kahan kho gaye tum? Andar aao!

He entered in and she took the cake from him and went into kitchen. She kept the things and turned back and bumped into Vineet standing behind her.

Ruhana- Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho? Ready nahi hona?

Vineet – Haan ready hona hai par usse pehle tumse kuch kehna hai.

Ruhana- Kya kehna hai ?

Vineet- Yahi ki aaj tum …..aaj tum bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho.

Ruhana(blushed and smiled)- acha….roz nahi lagti?

Vineet- Roz achi lagti ho lekin aaj kuch zyada achi lag rahi ho….isliye tumhare liye kuch laaya hu.

He presented a boquet to her. It was a red and pink colored rose boquet. She happily accepted it and hugged him whispering a THANK YOU !

He smiled back and went to get ready thinking to confess his feeling to her on her big day. She moved to her room happily with the boquet.

_**Evening 6pm…**_

Ruhana checked everything and took her seat on the sofa when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and foundDaReya and AbhiRika and Mishti on the door. She smiled and welcomed them in. Shreya and Tarika presented a bouquet. They took seats and looked around.

Shreya- Nice decoration Ruhana….its beautiful!

Tarika- Haan….tumne khud kiya?

Ruhana- Nahi Dii….Vineet ne bhi help ki.

Abhijeet- Acha….bhaisahab kahan hai? Aa gaya hoga na ?

Vineet(entered)- Main yahan hu Sir …Aapne bulaya mujhe ?

Abhijeet- Arey tum andar se kahan se aa rahe ho?

Vineet(smiled)- Haan Sir….wo main taiyar ho raha tha.

Ruhana- Aur haan Sir….mera dost taiyar hone mein time leta hai.

Daya(laughed)- Haha….kitna time?

Ruhana(thinking)- Ummm…20 minute sir !

Vineet gave an angry glare to her and she giggled.

Vineet- Roo ….tujhe main baad mein dekhta hu.

He tried to catch her hand but she ran and hid herself behind Daya.

Ruhana – Daya Sir bachao !

Vineet- Rooo…aaj koi nahi bachayega tujhe…..na Daya sir aur na abhijeet sir.

He was about to move forward when Daya hold his hands…

Daya- Ohho Vineet….tum bachche ho kya ?

Vineet- Arey Sir….aap mujhe daant rahe ho…ruhana ko boliye na !

Abhijeet- Arey ladai toh tumne shuru ki na ?

Vineet(pouted)- This is not fair Sir !

Ruhana laughed and at the same time , the doorbell rang . She moved to open the door and it was Freddy-Manisha , Vivek-Tasha and Sachin-Kajal. She welcomed them in and at the same time , entered Komal and Nikhil. Komal hugged her and gave her a gift packet.

Vineet(eyeing them)- Komal…..kabhi kabhi hume bhi gift de diya karo. Saare gifts toh tum Roo ko de rahi ho…..(he made a sad face)

Komal(glared at him)-Tum hume gifts doge ya hum tumhe …haan?

Ruhana(smiled)- Haha…Ko is right….gifts toh tum dono ko lane chahiye.

Vineet- Dekha Nik….ye dono toh hume lootne pe tuli hui hain.. (he made a face)

Nikhil- Tu kyun dukhi ho raha hai….dukhi toh mujhe hona chahiye. Jeb toh meri khali hogi.

Vineet- Toh ye ruhana kam hai kya ….meri jeb khali karvane ke liye kaafi hai.

Ruhana(glared)- Arey…..maine kab jeb khali karvayi tumhari?

Vineet- Aaj….aaj karvayi….dekho !

He pulled out pockets of his jeans. Everyone was enjoying this cute nokjhok, while ruhana picked up a cushion to hit him. Meanwhile , Kavin , dushyant and ishita entered. Ruhana asked them to take places and went to fetch water and soft drinks for all. She came out and Komal helped her serve it.

Daya- Waise Ruhana…..tumhe aur vineet ko dekh kar koi kahega nahi kit um dono CID officer ho. Bilkul bachon ki tarah ladte ho.

Abhijeet- Ye sahi kaha….pehle Komal aur Nikhil ladte the aur ab ye dono. Pata nahi kab wo din aayega jab ye dono nahi ladenge.

Vineet(laughed)- Sir …wo din toh tab aayega jab main mar jaunga. Tab tak main ruhana se aise hi ladunga.

Ruhana(looked at him)- Shut up Vineet…..Tujhse kitni baar kaha hai aisa mat bola kar. Par tu sunta hi nahi hai.

Vineet(turned to her)- Roo…ye toh reality hai na….phir kyun na bole..

Ruhana- Shut up Vineet…..tum nhi samjhoge.

And she moved into the kitchen. Komal turned to him….

Komal- Kar diya na phir se naraz…..tumhari problem kya hai?

Vineet- Mazak kar raha tha main yaar!

Komal- U know usey aise mazak nahi pasand hain. Phir bhi tum waise hi mazak karte ho. Tum ye bhi jaante ho ki jo uske close hain unse wo door jaane ke baare mein nahi soch sakti. Aur tum unme se ek ho phir bhi…..not done Vineet !

Vineet- Okay….main dekhta hu.

He made his way to the kitchen where she was serving the starters. He kept his hands on her shoulders…

Ruhana- Kya hai? Aur bhi kuch kehna hai ?

Vineet- Baap re….itna gussaa…! I am sorry …I know mujhe aisa nahi kehna chahiye tha.

Ruhana- Phir bhi tumne kaha na…..bahut bure ho tum!

She hit him on his arm and he smiled….

Vineet- Tum itni achi ho na isliye main bura hu. Maaf bhi kar do yaar.

Ruhana(smiled)- Ek shart pe maafi milegi…..manzur hai ?

Vineet- Hmm…shart ! I promise aaj ke baad aisa kabhi nahi kahunga.

Ruhana- Hmm..thik hai jao maaf kiya.

He smiled and side hugged her. She gave a tray of starters to him and they moved into the living room. Duo looked at them….

Abhijeet- Ho gayi sulah ?

Vineet- Haan sir….mujhe pata hai Roo mujhse zyada derr tak gussa nahi ho sakti.

Abhijeet- Itna vishwas hai ?

Vineet(smiled)- Haan Sir….apne aap par toh nahi par apni dosti pe pura vishwas hai.

Ruhana- Sir…Freddy sir nahi aaye ?

Daya- Aata hi hoga.

Meanwhile , the doorbell rang and Nikhil opened the door. It was Freddy and Manisha. Ruhana smiled looking at them.

Ruhana- Thank you Freddy sir…..mujhe laga aap nahi aayenge.

Freddy- Arey tumne itne pyaar se bulaya toh kaise nahi aata.

Ruhana(smiled)- Thank you Sir !

He patted her head and then they all got seated.

Kavin- Waise…decoration acha hai.

Ruhana- Thank you Sir ! Waise aapke dost ne kaafi madad ki meri.

Kavin(smiled)- Hmm…wo toh usey karni hi chahiye thi.

Ruhana(giggled)- Ye toh sahi kaha sir aapne. Btw….wo gaya kahan?

They looked around but didn't find him. Suddenly , the lights went off. Ruhana got up to see what's wrong. She turned but someone caught her wrist. She turned to find Vineet and and was surprised to see a bunch of balloons around her. He started to sing….

_**Baar Baar Din Ye Aaye, Baar Baar Dil Ye Gaaye  
Tu Jiye Hazaaron Saal, Ye Meri Hai Aarzoo  
Happy Birthday To You  
Happy Birthday To You… Happy Birthday To You**_

She smiled looking at him and then he placed a cake in front of her. She happily cut the cake and firstly fed him and then served to others. Komal and Mishti helped her with it.

Soon , they all settled down with cakes in hand.

Daya- Toh kya karne ka irada hai ab?

Vineet- As usual Miss Ruhana kuch alag hi karegi sir.

Ruhana(smiled)- Haan….aur ab aap sabko ye batana hoga ki aap sabne apne pyaar ka izhaar kaise kiya. Aur haan eke k song jo aap ek dusre ko dedicate karein.

Abhijeet- Ye kaisa game hua bhai?

Ruhana(smiled)- Yahi game hai aur phir mujhe bhi toh jaanna hain ki aap sabko pyaar hua toh hua kaise? Ab itna toh main jaan sakti hu na sir?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Thik hai…par shuruat kaun karega?

Ruhana(thinking)- Umm…Freddy Sir ! Chaliye bataiye freddy sir.

Freddy – Main….nahi main nahi !

Ruhana(smiled)- Aise nahi chalega sir….bataiye na!

Manisha(smiled)- Freddy batayein ya nahi main tumhe batati hu.

Ruhana- Haan plz bataiye!

Manisha(looked at her)- Tumhe pata hai …..aisa zaruri nahi hai ki Pyaar shaadi se pehle hi ho…..pehle films dekh kar main bhi ye sochti thi ki yahi sach hai. Par freddy se shaadi ke baad mujhe ye pata chala ki pyaar toh shaadi ke baad bhi ho sakta hai.

She looked at Freddy and he smiled.

Ruhana(smiled)- Wow….kitni sweet si love story hai hamare freddy sir ki.

Manisha(smiled)- Haan…tumhare freddy sir bhi toh sugary sweet hai.

Vivek(naughtily)- Oye hoye….kya baat hai freddy sir ….tareef pe tareef !

Ruhana- Hmm…isi baat pe ek sweet sa gaana ….plz freddy sir !

Freddy- Okay…par kavin aur Nikhil ko saath dena padega.

Kavin- Okay Sir….hum aapka saath denge.

He smiled and looked at Manisha…

Freddy- _**Pal Pal Dil Ke Paas Tum Rehti Ho**_

_**Pal pal dil ke paas tum rehti ho  
Jeevan Meethi Pyaas Yeh Kehti Ho  
Pal Pal Dil Ke Paas Tum Rehti Ho**_

He moved towards her and kept his hands on her shoulder…..Kavin whistled …

Freddy- _**Har Shaam Aankhon Par  
Tera Aanchal Lehraye  
Har Raat Yaadon Ki  
Baarat Le Aaye**_

Nikhil(while looking at Komal)-_**Main Saans Leta Hoon  
Teri Khushboo Aati Hai  
Ek Mehka Mehka Sa  
Paigaam Laati Hai**_

He moved towards Komal and hold her hands….while she blushed.

_**Meri Dil Ki Dhadkan Bhi  
Tere Geet Gaati Hai  
Pal Pal dil ke paas tum rehti ho**_

Meanwhile , someone else surprised them….Kavin looked at Mishti….

_**Kal tujko dekha tha maine apne aangan mein  
Jaise keh rahi thi tum mujhe baandh lo bandhan mein  
ye kaisa rishta hai  
yeh kaise sapne hai  
begane hokar bhi  
kyu lagte apne hai  
main soch main rehta hoon**_(he moved to Mishti but looked at Abhijeet)_**  
dar dar ke kehta hun  
pal pal dil ke paas tum rehti ho….**_

Ruhana was enjoying and someone was enjoying her happiness and smile.

Freddy(hold manisha's hand)- _**Tum Sochogi Kyon Itna  
Maein Tumse Pyaar Karoon  
Tum Samjhogi Deewana  
Mein Bhi Iqraar Karoon**_  
_**Dewaanon Ki Yeh Baatein**_

Vineet_**\- Deewane Jaante Hain  
Jalne Mei Kya Mazaa Hai  
Parwane Jaante Hain  
Tum Yunhi Jalate Rehna (**_He moved to Ruhana)_**  
Aa Aakar Khabon Mein**_  
_**Pal Pal dil ke paas tum rehti ho...**_

She just stared at him for a second.

Ruhana(smiled)- Woww…mujhe nahi pata tha aap sab itna acha gaate hain

Freddy-Ab khush ho tum?

Ruhana(smiled)- Haan….thank you sir !

Ruhana- Btw Vineet….Tere khwabon mein kaun hai ?

Vineet(smiled)- Hai ek ladki….bholi bhali…..waqt aane pe bataunga.

Ruhana- Ohh…plz bolo na kaun hai ?

Vineet(smiled)- Haan bataunga….party ke end mein.

Ruhana just smiled and Abhijeet continued…

Abhijeet- Waise Freddy…hume nahi pata tha ki tum bhabhiji ko gaane bhi sunate ho.

Daya- Haan….achi baat pata chali. Ab tum bureau mein bhi gaaya karoge.

Freddy- Arey sir….kyun taang kheech rahe ho yahan.

Duo laughed….

Daya- Hmm…taang kheechne mein hi toh asli maza aata hai…kyun abhijeet?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan bilkul.

Vineet(smiled)- Arey waah…..roo ab hum abhijeet sir se puchte hain.

Abhijeet(confused)- Kya puchna hai?

Ruhana(smiled)- Yahi ki aapne ko kaise propose kiya ?

Vineet(naughtily)- Arey Roo…sir ne toh bahut romantically ko propose kiya tha….hai na Sir ?

Ruhana(smiled)- Wo kaise….? Batao na Sir !

AbhiRika blushed while others chuckled.

Rajat- Ab kya sharmana sir…bata dijiye.

Abhijeet(glared at rajat)-Toh tum batao pehle kaise kiya tha purvi ko propose.

Rajat smiled shyly.

Abhijeet- Bachu…teri baari aayegi tab pata chalega.

Ruhana(smiled)- Arey sir…ab aaj toh aapko batana hi padega. Jaldi bataiye !

Tarika(while eyeing abhijeet)- Ruhana….jisne apna pyaar confess karne mein 6 saal laga diye wo usko yaad krne mein 6 minute toh lega na …(she smiled coyly)

Ruhana- 6 saal , 6 minute matlab?

Tarika(smiled)- Tumhare abhijeet sir pyaar ke mamle mein buddhu hi hai. Bohot waqt leta hai. Abhi bhi dekho 6 minute se upar ho gaye hai.

Abhijeet gave her a questioning look. She smiled naughtily.

Daya(stood up)- Boss….agle 6 minute mein tum tarika ko propose karoge phir se.

Abhijeet- Ye kya bol rahe ho tum daya?

Daya(smirked)- Haan mere bhai ….izzat ka sawal hai. 6 saal lagaye koi baat nahi par abhi 6 minute mein usey propose karo.

Kavin- Haan sir….hume bhi toh pata chale ki aapne tarikaji ko kaise propse kiya tha.

Mishti(supported him)- Haan Jiju….please….mujhe bhi dekhna hai ki meri dii aise hi aapki tareef karti thi ya yunhi bolti thi.

Kavin- Haan sir….plz!

Ruhana- Haan sir ….bataiye na!

Abhijeet smiled and looked at Tarika who was standing at a distance.

Abhijeet- Theek hai…lekin is baar ek alag style mein…chalega.

Mishti- Haan Jiju chalega.

ABhijeet- Okay…toh sab ladkiyan ek side pe aa jao.

The girls were confused yet moved to a side.

Abhiijeet moved towards Ruhana…

Abhijeet(smiled)-_**Ek Ajnabi Hasina Se  
Yun Mulaaqat Ho Gayi **_

He looked at Tarika who was smiling….

_**EK ajnabi hasina se **_

_**Yun mulakat ho gayi…  
Phir Kya Hua Yeh Na Puchho  
Kuch Aisi Baat Ho Gayi**_

Ruhana- Kya hua ? Kaun thi wo ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Wo aisi thi ki nazar hi nahi hatti thi…

Komal- Woww….aap unse kaise mile?

Abhijeet- Batate hai !

He looked at Tarika and moved to her…

Abhijeet_**\- Wo Achanak Aa Gayi  
Yun Nazar Ke Saamne  
Jaise Nikal Aaya  
Ghata Se Chaand**_

_**Chehre Pe Zulfen (He tucked her hair behind her ears)  
Bikhri Hui Thi  
Din Mein Raat  
Ho Gayi**_

_**Ek Ajnabi Hasina Se  
Yun mulakat ho gayi**_

Vivek started whistling…..And tarika blushed….He moved to her and hold her hands.

Abhijeet- _**Jane man jane jigar  
Hota mai shayar agar  
Kehta gazal teri har adao par**_

_**Maine ye kaha to  
Mujse khafa ho  
Jaane hayaat ho gayi**_

_**Ek Ajnabi Hasina Se  
Yun Mulaaqat Ho Gayi**_

She smiled and tightened her grip on his hands. He looked at her…And then turned to others…

Abhijeet- _**Khubsurat baat ye  
Char pal ka saath ye  
Sari umar mujko rahega yaad**_

_**Mai akela tha magar  
Ban gai wo hamsafar  
Wo mere sath ho gayi**_(he hold their hands up)

_**Ek Ajnabi Hasina Se  
Yun mulakaat ho gayi  
Phir kya hua ye na pucho  
Kuch aisi baat ho gayi**_

She hugged him and he pecked a kiss on her forehead which made everyone chuckle and whistle.

Vineet- Ahaan…..kya performance tha. Isey kehte hain pyaar !

Ruhana(poked on his arm)- Toh tum bhi kuch seekh lo.

Vineet- Kya seekhu…?

Ruhana- Pyaar karna aur pyaar ka izhaar karna….tujhe bhi zarurat padne wali hai.

Vineet- Tujhe kaise pata ?

He looked at her as if he's been caught.

Ruhana(giggled)- Darta kyun hai…..mujhe toh tu hi batayega na ki tu kisse pyaar karta hai.

Saying this she went away to Others as Mishti called her.

_**Vineet's POV- Pyaar toh tujhse hi karta hu…aur ye aaj bata ke rahunga tujhe.**_

He too moved when he heard Nikhil calling him.

Dushyant- Ab kiski baari halaal hone ki ?

Ruhana(thinking)- Ab …ya toh Daya sir ya Dushyant sir aap ?

Dushyant(scared)- Main…..nahi nahi….pehle daya sir! Aakhir wo senior hain….Kyun Kavin?

Kavin(innocently)- Mujhe kya pata …mujhe toh confession sunne se matlab hai. ..hai na Roo?

Ruhana(smiled)- Hahaha…..Right sir…..par mujhe aapka bhi confession sunna hai.

Sachin(naughtily)- Ye sahi kaha Ruhana….hume toh tumhara confession bhi sunna hai.

Kavin- Main sabse last mein…pehle badon ko karne do. Dekho itne saare seniors hai mere yahan!

Ruhana- Hehhe….ye bhi sahi hai Sir …..Ummm…Daya Sir….aap bataiye!

Daya- Hmm….Waise ruhana …meri love story mein kuch batane layak hai hi nahi. Main toh almost haar chuka tha.

Shreya- Haan….almost ! Lekin pyaar toh sacha tha na aapka ?

She asked looking at him and he just smiled.

Daya- Haan….ye toh hai. Lekin ek baat seekh gaya hu ki dil ki baat jitni jaldi bol di jaaye utna acha hai.

Ruhana(smiled)- Ye toh sahi hai Sir….lekin aap ye bataiye ki aapko ye ehsaas kab hua ki aapko Shreya dii se pyaar ho gaya hai.?

DaReya smiled.

Daya- Shreya toh pehle se hi mujhse pyaar karti thi. Par mujhe toh tab ehsaas hua jab shreya ne ek khoon ka ilzaam apne upar le liya tha. Tab mujhe realize hua ki shayad main bhi usey chahne laga hu. Uski takleef se mujhe bhi takleef hui thi.

Ruhana- Phir aapne apne dil ki baat kab kahi?

Shreya(smiled)- Mere birthday par…wo meri lyf ka best birthday tha.

Vineet- Haan…..Daya sir ne best gift jo diya tha tumhe.

Shreya(blushed)- Haan…wo toh hai.

Ruhana- Woww…..aur waise bhi Daya Sir ne apni tarah sweet style mein propose kiya hoga….hai na ?

Shreya blushed while Daya looked at her. Meanwhile , Vivek started playing a mouth organ.

Daya-Top of Form

_**Daya-Kya khoob lagti ho, badi sundar dikhti ho... **_

_**Kya khoob lagti ho, badi sundar dikhti ho…**_

Shreya(smiled)-Phir se kaho, kehte raho, achchha lagta hai  
Jeevan ka har sapna ab sachcha lagta hai

Daya- Kya khoob lagti ho, badi sundar dikhti ho...

_**Kya khoob lagti ho , badi sundar dikhti ho…**_

_**Shreya(blushed)- Taareef karoge kab tak, bolo kab tak**_

Daya(kept his hand on his heart)- Mere seene mein saans rahegi jab tak

Shreya(pointed near his heart)- Kab tak main rahoongi mann mein, haan mann mein

Daya- Sooraj hoga jab tak neele gagan mein

Shreya- Phir se kaho, kehte raho, achchha lagta hai  
Jeevan ka har sapna ab sachcha lagta hai

Daya(hold her hands and pulled her closer)- O, kya khoob lagti ho, badi sundar dikhti ho  
Tum pyaar se pyaari ho, tum jaan hamaari ho

Daya- Khush ho na mujhe tum paakar, mujhe paakar

Shreya- Pyaase dil ko aaj mila hai saagar

Daya(lifted her face up)- Kya dil mein hai aur tamanna, hai tamanna

Shreya- Har jeevan mein tum mere hi banna

_**Daya- Phir se kaho, kehti raho, achchha lagta hai  
Jeevan ka har sapna ab sachcha lagta hai  
O, kya khoob lagti ho, badi sundar dikhti ho**_

Shreya(moved to him )- Tum pyaar se pyaare ho

Daya- Tum jaan hamaari ho

Shreya smiled and hugged him and everyone clapped. They smiled and sat back.

Ruhana- Woww….yahan toh sabki love story badi interesting hai.

Purvi- Haan…wo toh hai….par kisi ki love story same bhi hai ….

Ruhana(smiled)- Haan…Kavin Sir aur abhijeet sir ki.

Purvi(giggled)- Haan….aur tumhe pata hai Roo….Abhijeet sir Salunkhe sir se darte the aur Kavin Abhijeet sir se.

Ruhana laughed while Kavin glared at Purvi.

Rajat- Waise baat toh sahi kahi Purvi ne.

Purvi(looked at Rajat)- Aap Kv ko mat kahiye…..darte toh aap bhi the.

Rajat- Huhh…haan….ab yaar tumhare bhai hi aise hain….agar dono mujhe thappad maarte toh…..aur daya sir ka thappad toh bahut zor se lagta hai !

Everyone laughed at this….

Kavin- Toh Rajat sir …..mera socho…..Abhijeet sir ne maara toh ? Aur phir Dushyant bhi toh Mishti ki side hai….isne thappad maar diya toh? Bohot tension hai…!

He gave a scared look….

Abhijeet- Haan toh meri saali ko khush rakhna…..agar usey kuch hua toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.

Dushyant(Kept his hand on his shoulder)- Haan bhai….meri dost ka khayal rakhna.

Kavin(turned to him)- Haan…tu meri dost ka khayal rakh….maine teri dost ka khayal rakhta hu.

Dushyant- Haan haan…rakhta hu na!

Meanwhile, Vineet turned to them….

Vineet- Dekho mere bhaiyon …meri friends ka khayal rakhna hai tum logon ko…

Meanwhile , Ruhana interrupted….

Ruhana- By the way…sab ek dusre ko bolte rahenge toh mera khayal kaun rakhega….?

Vineet(smiled)- Tu apna bhi khayal rakh aur mera bhi !

She glared at him…..and threw a cushion at him. He laughed…..

Nikhil- Hold on ! Btw….Roo…mujhe bhook lagne lagi….!

Ruhana(smiled)- Okay Nik….wait….!

She got up and moved….

Kajal- Wait Roo…m coming !

She was about to walk off when Sachin caught her dupatta. She looked at him….

Kajal- Kya hai Sachin?

Sachin- Kahan ja rahi ho?

Kajal- Ruhana ki help karne. Ab chhodo !

Sachin- Sorry…tum nahi ja rahi!

He pulled her dupatta….And she glared looking around….She tried to pull her dupatta from his grip….

Kajal_**\- **__** Chhod do aanchal jamaana kya kahega**_

_**chhod do aanchal jamaana kya kahega (she pointed to others sitting around)**_

Sachin(got up_**)- Inn adaao kaa jamaana bhee hai divaana**_

_**Divaana kya kahega**_

_**Divaana kya kahega..**_

She finally succeeded in removing her dupatta from his grip…

Kajal(blushed_**)- Main chalee**_

_**Mai chalee abb khub chhedo pyaar ke afsaane**_

_**Kuchh mausam hai divaana, kuchh tum bhee ho divaane..**_

_**Kuch mausam hai divaana, kuch tum bhi ho divaane….(she poked him on the arm)**_

Sachin(now caught her hand)_**\- Jara sunana jaane tamanna, o jara sunana jaane tamanna**_

_**Itana toh soch yeh mausam suhaana kya kahega**_

Kajal_**\- O o o chhod do aanchal jamaana kya kahega**_

Sachin-_** Ha ha ha inn adaao kaa jamaana bhee hai divaana**_

_**Divaana kya kahega**_

He hold her hands and now they were dancing….Everyone whistled…

Rajat- Kya baat hai Sachin…badhiya choice hai tumhari.

Sachin(smiled)- Ye bhi toh meri choice hai…(pointin to Kajal)

She blushed and meanwhile , Ruhana came out with dry manchurain served in bowls and served it to all.

Ruhana- Waise Sachin Sir…..gaana toh acha tha…..aap ek kaam kijiye dii ka anchal kabhi chhodiyega hi mat.

Kajal blushed….

Sachin- Chhodne ke liye thodi pakda hai Ruhanaa…

Ruhana(smiled)- Woww…..jahan tak main sabko jaanti hu…..sabko pyaar ka ehsaas ek darr ke baad hua hai na ?

Kavin(smiled)- Haan Roo….wo toh hai. Par maine toh pehle hi keh diya

Ruhana(smiled)- Very Good ! Acha kiya sir aapne!

All were enjoying the Manchurian prepared by her….

Mishti- Hmm….its delicious Roo….tumne banaya?

Ruhana- Haan !

Vineet- Hmm…toh ab kis ki baari….?

Dushyant- Rajat-Purvi ki!

Vineet(smiled)- Hmm…..chaliye rajat sir …..sunaiye aapki prem kahani!

Purvi- Ye kya batayenge…thik se propose toh kiya nahi …..love story sunayenge.

Vineet(laughed)- Hehe…..kaise propose kiya tha?

Purvi(made a sad face)- Hospital mein…wo toh thik hai ki main jag rahi thi varna sunne ko nhi milta.

Rajat- Waise acting achi karti ho tum! I was impressed!

Purvi(looked at him)- Kya karti….aur koi option nahi tha aapke dil ki baat nikalne ka.

Komal- Ohhoo…kya baat hai….par baad mein sir ne ache se propose kiya hoga na ?

Purvi- Kaash inhone kiya hota…..(pouted)

Ruhana- Turn toh karo !

She turned and saw Rajat sitting on his knees. He hold her hands and said…..

Rajat- Tumhe toh pata hai na main romantic nahi hu bilkul. Phir bhi I'll try my best….

He took her hand and kissed on them. She smiled….and Ruhana handed him a rose.

Rajat- I love you Purvi !

He handed her a rose…She blushed and took the rose. He stood up and hugged her.

Mishti- Waise Purvi Dii….rajat sir romantic na ho lekin bahut sweet hain.

Purvi(blushed)- Wo toh hai hi.

And hugged him again.

Ruhana- Ooohh…ab ek sweet sa gaana plz…!

Purvi turned aside and hid herself behind Abhijeet. Rajat looked at her…..

_**Rajat- Dekha ek khwab toh ye silsile hue….**_

_**Door door tak nigahon mein hai gul khile hue…**_

_**Purvi- Ye gila hai aapki nigahon ka…..**_

_**Phool bhi ho darmiyan toh faasle hue…..**_

_**Rajat- **__**meri saason mein basee khushboo teri  
Purvi- ye tere pyaar kee hain jaadoogari  
Rajat- teri aawaaj hain hawaaon mein  
Purvi- pyaar kaa rang hain fijaaon mein  
Rajat- dhadakanon mein tere geet hain mile huye  
Purvi(shy smile)- kyaa kahun ke sharam se hain lab sile huye**_

Purvi- **_Meraa dil hain teri panaahon mein_**  
**_Rajat- aa chhoopaa loo tuze main baahon mein_**  
**_Purvi- teree tasaweer hain nigaahon mein_**  
Rajat- **_door tak roshanee hain raahon mein_**  
Purvi- _**kal agar naa roshanee ke kafile huye**_  
Rajat(lifted her head up)- _**pyaar ke hajaar deep hain jale huye**_

_**Dekha ek khwab toh ye silsile hue…**_

Purvi hugged him hiding her face in his chest and he smeared her head. Abhijeet patted her head and she shyly smiledd…..

Ruhana- Aww…that was veryy sweet ! Ab next kaun aayega…?

Kavin- Dushyant ki baari hai ab!

Ruhana(smiled)- Good idea !

She turned to Dushyant and said….

Ruhana- Chaliye Sir…..shuru ho jaiye..!

He just smiled and looked at Ishita….

Ruhana- Sir….ye bataiye…...Ishita ki sabse achi baat bataiye.

Dushyant(smiled)- Uski smile.

Ruhana(smiled)- Ohh…I see ! Aur kuch?

Dushyant- Ruhana….zaruri nahi ki agar koi bahar se acha dikhta hai toh hi wo acha hai….mann ki khubsurati se zyada khubsurat aur kuch nahi…

Ruhana- Woww….main bhi yahi sochti hu sir !

Dushyant(while moving to Ishita)- Aur main jaanta hu meri Ishita bahut khubsurat hai.

Ishita(Smiled)- Acha ji…..jhuti taareefein mat kiya karo tum.

Dushyant-Arey….main aur jhuti tareef…..kabhi nahi karta.

Ishita- Acha…toh abhi jo kaha wo?

Dushyant- Wo …..wo toh sach hai….meir zindagi ka sabse khubsurat sach.

Ishita- Acha jii….batao zara ye khubsurat sach!

And she turned to the other side…

Dushyant- Theek hai….ye tumhare liye …

_**Dushyant- **_

_**Tere Chehre Se Nazar Nahin Hat Ti  
Nazaare Hum Kya Dekhen  
Tujhe Milke Bhi Pyaas Nahin Ghat Ti  
Nazaare Hum Kya Dekhen**_

_**She blushed and he moved closer to her….and hold her from her waist…**_

_**Pighle Badan Teri Tapti Nigaahon Se**_  
_**Sholon Ki Aanch Aaye Barfili Raahon Se**_  
_**Lage Kadmonse Aag Lipat Ti**_  
_**Nazaare Hum Kya Dekhen...**_  
_**Rangon Ki Barkha Hai Khushboo Ka Saath Hai**_  
_**Kisko Pataa Hai Ab Din Hai Ke Raat Hai**_  
_**Lage Duniya Hi Aaj Simat Ti**_  
_**Nazaare Hum Kya Dekhen...**_

_**They were dancing and she rested her head on his shoulder…**_

_**Palkon Pe Failaa Teri Palkon Ka Saaya Hai  
Chehre Mein Tere Mera Chehra Chhupaya Hai  
Tere Jalwon Ki Chhund Nahin Chhat Ti  
Nazaare Hum Kya Dekhen...**_

_**Tere chehre se nazar nahi hat ti …**_

_**Nazare hum kya dekhe….**_

Purvi- Waah…..thanks Ruhana….is party ke liye….mujhe nahi pata tha ki yahan sab itna acha gaate hain.

Vineet- Waise yahan bahut kuch unexpected hone wala hai.

Ruhana(looked at him)- Matlab?

Vineet- Just wait and watch !

Dushyant- Hmmm…..waise ab hume Kavin ko watch karna chahiye …right?

Vineet- Yeah…chalo Kavin babu…..shuru ho jao.

Kavin smiled shyly and looked at all …specially abhijeet.

Dushyant(in teasing tone)- Beta Kavin…aise darega toh ho gaya tera kaam!

Tarika- Arey dushyant…jab senior inspector Abhijeet darta tha toh ye kya cheez hai….isko toh darr lagega hi.

Dushyant- Arey haan…..main toh bhul gaya….ki ab abhijeet sir sirf senior nahi ….tumhare pyare jijaji bhi hain….aur agar unhone tujhe…..

Nikhil- Haan….agar unhone tumhe jail mein daal diya toh..…..saali ko chhedne ke jurm mein toh…?

Dushyant and Nikhil shared a hi-5 while Kavin looked at them….

Kavin- Kaise dost ho tum dono haan…saath dene ke bajaye…..dara rahe ho.

Ishita- Ab jo pehle se dara hua hai usey kya darana….(she laughed)

Kavin- Ishu….tu bhi ? Very bad!

Meanwhile , Someone came and slipped hands in his….he looked back and smiled….It was her….

Mishti- Aur koi tumhara saath de ya nahi…..main toh tumhare saath hu.

Vivek and Nikhil whistled….

Abhijeet(turned)- Ab toh main kuch kar nahi sakta…..ab toh Mishti tumhare sath…toh main na nahi kar sakta.

Kavin smiled….

Abhijeet-Par tumhe ek waada karna hoga…..aur tumhe hi kyun…Vivek ko bhi!

Vivek- Sir main? Kyun ?

Abhijeet- Arey bhai…meri behen ko toh tum le gaye….ab puch rahe ho main kya waada karu…

Vivek(smiled) Ohh…wo…I promise sir….Tasha hamesha khush rahegi…

Freddy- Haan Sir….afterall Vivek ke sapnon ki rani jo thehri….!

Vivek and Tasha smiled shyly….

Abhijeet- Hmm…toh Kavin ….tumhe bhi waada karna hoga..

Kavin- Arey sir….har waaada manzoor hai.

He smiled and patted on his shoulder. Kavin looked around but didn't find her…

_**Kavin- **__**Mere sapnon ki rani kab aayegi tu  
Aayi rut mastaani kab aayegi tu  
Beeti jaaye zindagaani kab aayegi tu  
Chali aa, tu chali aa  
**_

_**Vivek(hold Tasha's hand)- Mere sapnon ki rani kab aayegi tu  
Aayi rut mastaani kab aayegi tu  
Beeti jaaye zindagaani kab aayegi tu  
Chali aa, haan tu chali aa  
**_

_**Kavin took hold of Mishti's hand….**_

_**Kavin- Pyaar ki galiyaan, baagon ki kaliyaan  
Sab rang raliyaan poochh rahi hain  
Pyaar ki galiyaan, baagon ki kaliyaan**_

_**Sab rang raliyaan pooch rahi hain.**_

_**Geet panghat pe kis din gaayegi tu  
Mere sapnon ki rani kab aayegi tu  
Aayi rut mastaani kab aayegi tu  
Beeti jaaye zindagaani kab aayegi tu  
Chali aa, tu chali aa  
**_

_**Vivek- Phool si khilke, paas aa dil ke  
Door se milke chain na aaye**_

_**Phool si khilke , paas aa dil ke**_

_**Door se milke chain na aaye (he pulled tasha closer to him)**_

_**Aur kab tak mujhe tadpaayegi tu  
Mere sapnon ki rani kab aayegi tu  
Aayi rut mastaani kab aayegi tu  
Beeti jaaye zindagaani kab aayegi tu  
Chali aa, tu chali aa**_

_**Kavin(naughtily)-Kya hai bharosa aashiq dil ka  
Aur kisi pe yeh aa jaaye**_

_**Kya hai bharosa aashiq dil ka  
Aur kisi pe yeh aa jaaye**_

_**Aa gaya to bahut pachtaayegi tu (he pointed ot mishit who looked angrily at him)**_

_**Mere sapnon ki rani kab aayegi tu  
Aayi rut mastaani kab aayegi tu  
Beeti jaaye zindagaani kab aayegi tu  
Chali aa, tu chali aa**_

_**Vivek- Mere sapnon ki rani kab aayegi tu  
Aayi rut mastaani kab aayegi tu  
Beeti jaaye zindagaani kab aayegi tu  
Chali aa, haan tu chali aa  
Chali aa, tu chali aa  
Chali aa, haan tu chali aa**_

Komal (looked at mishit)- Bach ke rehna mishit….Kavin sir ka koi bharosa nahi hai.

Mishti- Hmm…dekhte hain Komal….janab kuch karein toh sochungi.

Kavin(looked at her)- Mere sapnon mein bhi toh tum ho…aur kaun ho sakti hai …

Mishti- Agar hui toh?

Kavin(smiled)- Is zindagi mein toh nahi hogi….ye waada hai mera.

Vineet- wohhoo…lo abhijeet sir…Kv ne toh pakka waada kar liya…wo bhi mishti se.

He looked at them and smiled.

Ruhana- Hmm…toh ab bachte hain…..Komal –Nikhil.

Nikhil- Vineet bhi toh hai Roo !

Vineet-Main ekdum last mein.

Komal- Ohh…Kuch aur plan hai? (she winked at him)

Vineet just smiled and thought " Kuch toh plan hai ….just wait and watch!"

Ruhana- Well….in dono ki love story toh alag hi hai!

Daya- Haan…dono alag alag jo hain…..2 different worlds !

Ruhana(smiled)- Haan Sir…..lekin sabse zyada baatein bhi toh aapki hi maante hain.

Shreya- Kyun….Dayaa ki baatein toh tum bhi maanti ho.

Ruhana- Haan…par ye dono kuch zyada maante hain na !

Vineet- Haaan…aur sabse zyada ladte bhi hain.

Komal- Arey….maine kahan ladai ki? Tumhara dost ladta hai…main nahi.

Nikhil- Oohhoo….ladai tum shuru karti thi…aur ilzaam mujhpe….waah !

Komal-Excuse me ….ladai tum karte the…...ek ice-cream pe toh tum lad lete ho aur kya bolu main…

Nikhil- Chup raho tum….

Daya- Lo bhai….phir shuru ho gaye dono.

Ruhana- Ab inhe kaise roka jaaye sir…?

Daya- Komal-nikhil …..kya ho raha hai ye ?

Nikhil- Daya sir pehle komal ne shuru kiya !

Komal- Arey nahi sir….aapka ye laadla bahut ladta hai mujhse.

Nikhil- Arey sir …suno toh !

Daya- Bas…bahut ladai ho gayi. Ab chup chap baitho.

Both went quiet.

Vineet- Waise Roo….tumhe pata hai CID mein ek exception hai ?

Daya- Exception?

Vineet- Haan Sir…..baithe hai na ye dono !

He pointed towards Komal- Nikhil.

Daya(confused)- Wo kaise ?

Ruhana(smiled)- Abhi batate hain sir !

She looked at Komal and she shyly smiled….She looked at Nikhil….

_**Komal- O pardesiya  
Pardesiya yeh sach hai piya  
Sab kehte hain maine tujhko dil de diya...**_

_**Sab kehte hain maine tujhko dil de diya …**_

_**Main kehti hoon tune mera dil le liya….  
**_

_**She moved towards him….**_

_**Komal- Phoolon mein kaliyon mein gaaon ki galiyon mein  
Hum dono badnaam hone lage hain  
Nadiya kinare pe, chhat pe chaubaare pe  
Hum milke hansne rone lage hain  
Sunke piya, sunke piya dhadke jiya  
Sab kehte hain maine tujhko dil de diya  
Main kehti hoon tune mera dil le liya  
**_

_**Nikhil glanced at her….**_

Nikhil- Logon ko kehne do kehte hi rehne do  
Sach jhooth hum kyun sabko bataayen  
Main bhi hoon masti mein tu bhi hai masti mein  
Aa is khushi mein hum naache gaayen  
Kisko pataa kyaa kisne kiya  
Sab kehte hain tune mera dil le liya

Sab kehte hain maine tujhko dil de diya

Komal(blushed)- Mera dil kehta hai tu dil mein rahta hai  
Meri bhi dil ki kali khil gayi hai

Nikhil- Teri tu jaane re maane na maane re  
Mujhko meri manzil mil gayi

Komal(moved to him)- Tu mil gaya mujhko piya  
Sab kehte hain maine tujhko dil de diya  
Main kehti hoon tune mera dil le liya  
Pardesiya, pardesiya yeh sach hai piya  
Sab kehte hain maine tujhko dil de diya  
Main kehti hoon tune mera dil le liya

Vineet whistled….

Vineet- Lo sir….kaun kahega ye dono 5 minute pehle jhagad rahe the.

Daya(smiled)- Hmm…batana mushkil hai. Mujhe nahi pata tha ki Nikhil ko jhagadne ke baad pyaar karna bhi aata hai.

Shreya(looked at him)- Nikhil ko aata toh hai…..aapko toh wo bhi nahi aata.

Daya- Arey….maine kya kiya ?

Shreya- Yahi toh problem hai kuch nahi kiya ….!

Sachin- Kuch kiya chahe nahi kiya…par pyaar toh tujhse hi kiya na.

She blushed.

Ruhana-Aap sabko pata hai aaj ka birthday sabse acha hai mera. Thank you.

Abhijeet-Special din toh special hi hona chahiye Ruhana.

Tarika- Haan…aur Vineet jaisa dost bhi!

Ruhana(Smiled)- Haan ye toh hai. Aaj main bahut khush hu.

Nikhil- Par ye Vineet gaya kahan?

Ruhana- Guest room mein hoga….dekh lo.

Nikhil- Okayz…..main dekhta hu usko.

Ruhana- Okay….main dinner lagati hu.

Tarika- Haan chalo…!

The girls were about to move when they heard…..

"_**Itni bhi kya jaldi hai Roo…..meri baat bhi sunti jao." **_

She was surprised and looked at him.

Ruhana- Vineet…kya kar rahe ho? jaldi bolo !

Vineet(moved closer to her)- Arey jo kehna hai usme waqt toh lagega na ….

Ruhana- Ufff…tum bohot waqt lagate ho vineet!

And she turned to move when he caught her wrist….

Vineet- Haan main waqt lagata hu par aaj nahi lagana chahta.

Ruhana(folded her hands)- Kyun….aaj kya hai ?

Vineet(smiled)- Tumne us ladki ke baare mein pucha tha na jise main chahta hu.

Ruhana- Toh ? Koi hai ?

Vineet- Haan….bohot khubsurat hai….sweet hai.

Ruhana's face fell off when he said that and it didn't went unnoticed by him. He continued…

Vineet- Main tumhe usse milana chahta hu .

Ruhana(turned to other side)- Mujhe kisi se nahi milna.

Vineet(smiled)- Acha theek hai….uski photo toh dekh lo.

He handed over a box to her…she opened it and was surprised….It was a mirror and she could see her reflection in it…..

Vineet- Toh Roo…ye hai wo ladki jisse main pyaar karta hu. Pyaar toh pata nahi kabse karta hu lekin keh nahi paaya.

She looked at him with teary eyes...

Vineet- Really Roo…..wo jo kuch saal tum mere saaath nahi thi tab mujhe ehsaas hua ki shayad main tumse pyaar karta hu. I ….I really love you !

She was at loss of words. She just hugged him saying….

"I love you too Vineeet !"

Vineet smiled on hearing her and took her in his embrace. He raised his head and kissed on her forehead…..While she blushed harder. She looked at him…..

Ruhana- Thank you Vineet…Ye mera sabse acha gift hai…..ya yun kahun ….The Gift OF my life.

Vineet smiled and slipped a ring in her finger….

Vineet- So…Miss Ruhana Singh….are you ready to spend your whole life with me….i mean a stupid , idiot and mad guy…?

Ruhana(smiled)- Actually…I love this stupid and idiotic person a lot….so I would love being called Kumar .

Komal- Ahaan….Mrs Ruhana nahi …. Kumar.!

At this Ruhana blushed and everyone clapped for them.

Abhijeet- Chalo…ab CID mein ek bhi bachelor nahi hai. Thank God !

Daya- Haan….par in sabko sambhalega kaun….seriously koi kaam nahi karega ab….specially Vineet!

Vineet- Arey Sir… I promise seriously kaam karunga.

Duo laughed…..

Vineet- Arey Roo….bhook lagi hai.

Ruhana- Tum mera haath chhodoge tab jaungi na main.

He left her hand and she moved to the kitchen. While Dushyant and other guys started teasing Vineet.

The girls were setting the table when Nikhil asked….

Nikhil- Btw Vineet…..tujhe ruhana se pyaar hua kab ?

HE looked at ruhana who was setting the table….

_**Vineet- **_

_**Jaane Kaise Kab KahaaN Iqaraar Ho Gayaa  
Ham Sochate Hi Rah Gae Aur Pyaar Ho Gayaa **_

_**Jaane kaise ka kahan iqraar ho gaya**_

_**Hum sochte hi reh gae aur pyaar ho gaya…**_

Ruhana smiled…..

Ruhana-_**Gulashan BaniN GaliyaaN Sabhi  
Phuul Ban Gae KaliyaaN Sabhi**_

_**Gulshan bani…Galiyaan sabhi…**_

_**Phuul ban gaye, kaliyan sabhi…**_

Vineet(hold her hands)- _**Lagataa Hai Meraa Seharaa Tayyar Ho Gayaa  
Ham Sochate**__** hi reh gaye aur pyaar ho gaya..**_

_**Vineet(twirled her round)-Tumane Hame Bebas Kiyaa  
Dil Ne Hame Dhokhaa Diyaa**__**  
Uf Taubaa Jinaa Kitanaa DushVaar Ho Gayaa  
Ham Sochate**__** hi reh gaye aur pyaar ho gaya.**_

_**Ruhana(placed her head on his shoulder)- Ham Chup Rahe Kuchh Na Kahaa  
Kahane Ko Kyaa Baaqi Rahaa  
Bas AaNkhoN Hi AaNkhoN MeN Iqaraar Ho Gayaa**_

_**Bottom of Form**_

_**Mishti **_– Woohhooo…ye tha sabse acha performance…!

Kavin- Hona hi tha…afterall birthday girl ko best gift jo mila hai.

Mishti- Hmm…wo toh hai.

Kavin- Chal bhai vineet…kuch khaate hai….aaj toh ruhana ne bahut acha khana banaya hai.

VIneet- Wo toh roz hi acha khana banati hai.

Kavin- Tujhe kaise pata ?

Vineet- Bas pata hai…chal na !

Soon , all were enjoying the delicacies prepared by her and praised her. They chatted for some more time and then left bidding her good bye….and she went off to bed happily admiring the ring Vineet gave her and the sweet memories she just made.

**A/n: So….i hope all of you liked this treat! All couple moments..!**

**Thank you to the FF authors and readers to appreciate my work. **

**Myself-MyFirstCrush- You were the one after reading whose stories I started writing…so a big thanks to you ! You are the one who made me to think about writing. Love you !**

**AbhiSrk-ian- Trisha…..you're another one who appreciated my stories a lot. You too helped me a lot…your stories have been my inspiration. Thank you for appreciating!**

**Preetz- We share something special…so a special thanks to a sweet sister. Your fics always take me away….you always come up with brilliant ideas….like I said your stories have magic….keep up the good work and thanks and hugs for liking my work too. **

**Subhreesha- My sweetheart…thanks for saying my stories are superawesome! I know they're not….but still I agree becoz you say so. I feel your's are better than mine. Thank you so much with tightest hugs ! Love you ! **

**Katiiy , DuoAngel , Palak , Neha- Thank you girls for your support and love. **

**KhushiMehta- Heya…thanks for being a regular reviewer. Your reviews mean a lot ! Love you ! **

**KiaMehra- Thank you so much dear for liking and reviewing. Also for giving the best of ideas. All the very best to you ! Love you !**

**Nehabarve , arianadobriyal and rajvigirl – Thank you so much ! **

**RBAngel- Thanks RB for liking the stories…Love you ! **

**Thank you to all who loved my fics and reviewed. Keep reviewing and liking and I hope to keep you entertained with my writing skills. **

**I'm thankful to ff for giving me some true and sweet friends over here. Thank you again! **

**Take care ! Love you all ! **

**Lastly Plz R&amp;R!**


End file.
